Shame On You
by Eerin-no-Noroi
Summary: Rune had never been the most feminine of girls at World Academy, and it had never bothered her, until now. Fem!Denmark/Male!Norway Redediting.
1. Too High

Title: Shame On You

Disclaimer: I dont own Denmark or any of the awesome characters of Hetalia, because if I did, I promise you that there would be more of him in there.

AN: Okay, this is all Fem!Denmark/Male!Norway, which I love but never see! I know most people have Nyo!Danmark's name be something like Mathilde, Dani, ect. but I have always loved this name and is Old Norse and it's my story so there.

* * *

><p>It would be no abstraction from the truth to say that Rune was ignorant on the women culture, especially so within the corridors of World Academy. Though she is confident in saying she felt no ill will or contempt towards her female peers, she just never really understood them. People could debate the reasons until they were blue in the face but truthfully she had just never been around women growing up. Up until primary school it had been just her, her half-brother Berwald and their <em>Far<em>, Magnus.

Magnus Sorensen was a town hero, known for his bravery among the ranks of New York's Bravest. He had been a staple in the community for years ever since he first came to the Big Apple from his native country of Denmark, widowed with his two children and looking to make a new chance at life. In the news postings in the following years, no one could not see his tall, muscular frame and not see the generations of Viking blood that bled through his genes. It is no surprise he raised his two fledglings to be fighters just as he was, and raised them both on equal ground.

One would reckon he would have made an exception with his impressionable daughter, but he really had no other way of doing things.

Rune never questioned the status quo of it. She loved her father and that never changed as she grew up. No one doubted she was Magnus' child anymore than she was Berwald's sister. She grew up with hockey fields and war games as her domain and she never regretted a thing. She had never known another life than the one she had, her mother cold in the ground before she was even one. You couldn't long for a life you'd never known.

Though it was new territory, Rune would be the first to admit how ecstatic she was at the appearance of Tulli Vainamainen and how quickly her brother had been taken with her. Though she had been comfortable being the sole female of the Nordic Four, it did not make then appearance of another girl any less awesome. She was happy to share the spotlight, her first chance of having a fellow girlfriend she'd always heard about.

Not that anyone else would notice though.

Rune let a scowl pull at her lips at the thought as she heaved giant sigh. It was getting unbearable really, how others seemed to overlook the Dane when mentioning Tulli congrats on entering the ever exclusive and male dominated Nordic group, now deigned the Nordic Five.

...

...

..

Now why is that?

Punching viciously at the pillow (cleverly decorated as the awesome Danish flag), Rune let a growl escape her lips as she let out her frustration on that poor little pillow. It's not as if she LOOKED like a guy, deciding years before to grow out her hair from the choppy tresses she sported as a child. Rune did not deny she was not helping her case by adorning the slacks required of the male uniform, but all her classes were so far apart from the other. Had any one ever TRIED running in a skirt? Rune had never been for them, not even whenever on the annual Bondevik Shopping Fiasco, which entailed the mother Bondevik taking her sons out clothes shopping for school, always one to make an appearance. Rune had been a staple on that trip and the family itself when she was five and had met a quiet boy who had interrupted her war game with Alfred and Berwald, remarking bluntly that shouldn't she correct her claim of being the _Queen _of Northern Europe, rather than King.

Lukas.

Lukas had been the first to remark on her female status, for not even her own father had made the assumption. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the mental image of her childhood best friend popped up in her head. The compressed line of an ever present scowl. Fair silvery blond hair pinned back by a silver Nordic pin, courtesy of yours truly. Half-lidded stoic eyes of washed out gray that brought to mind of the deep Norwegian fjords. It was the same face that was responsible for her newest interest in her femininity or otherwise lack of.

Was Tulli's type the kind Lukas went for?

Rune sighed dejectedly as she looked down at her hands. They were scarred and calloused, working hands. Fighting hands. The type of callouses that came of years of tricking out bikes and the crashes that resulted from minor miscalculations. That came from years of hockey pucks flying, dives to the ground in scrimmage games. Of cuts made during fish and deer gutting on bonding trips with her brother and father. Tulli's hands differed drastically, being soft and untarnished though Rune knew not to underestimate the small Finn, who was surprisingly a deadly shot. No one ever doubted Tulli's femininity, soft and sweet like fresh caramel.

So what did that make her?

Rune pondered the likeliness, or perhaps more accurately the absurdity of it all. Honestly, what could she expect? Lukas was a refined youth, from a high-class family. A world class violinist aiming for Julliard. Having history guaranteed nothing. He was a different context of her other guy friends, with the exception of her stoic brother. He differed from her buddy Lars, while stoic in his own right was more prone to spars and soccer than anything artistic or her teammates or even her peers from the Physics Club like her Bulgarian friend Tsvetan who was also apart of her Halo Team along with Alfred. Though Lukas was not boring by any means, having found his way into his own brand of scrapes growing up alongside the Danish menace. Though a serious student, he had his fair share of mischief that derailed him from individuals such as Roderich or Arthur, though he hang out with the two when it involved Orchestra or the "top secret" under ground society of the Black Magic Club.

It's almost cute how people think she's so oblivious.

No, Lukas was in a league all on his own. It was inspiring but disheartening all at once, leaving a dissatisfied taste in her mouth. While prideful on her awesome taste in friends, it saddened the Dane think of it. What chance could they ever had? Why would Lukas, who was already practically married to his violin, be interested in his plucky childhood friend. Rune who was not known for her subtly but her fight records and season stats. Lukas derived secret joy from fairy tales and magical creatures, while Rune focused on mechanics and quantum particles. Lukas who favored bitter and salty foods over the fluffy pastries she concocted. And while on even a bad day Rune would boast how awesome she was, there was always that single traitorous thought that floated along in the dark recesses of her mind.

Was Lukas too far for her to reach?

* * *

><p>AN: Others always seem to make Denmark to be an idiot but I just think he's just impulsive and oblivious at times. With all the physcists that come from Denmark, it's my own personal headcanon that Denmark is really good at math and has a interest in physics. I kinda see him belive Norway about magic but not wanting to be a apart of it himself, being kinda grounded. While Norway is all serious, he's into magic and fairytales. Kinda switched you see? So despite being a sport fanatic I made Nyo!Danmark into physics and math as well, maybe even applying that stuff to make her better at sports.<p> 


	2. I Can't Believe You Did That

Title:Shame On You

Disclaimer: I dont own Denmark or any of the awesome characters of Hetalia, because if I did, I promise you that there would be a whole lotta more Denmark then there is!

**AN: Okay, sorry its been awhile but I have been so stressed with typical life things and I know it shouldn't affect my writing pace but sadly it does. It hard to focus for me on a good day so this is actually a miracle that I got it out this soon, but sill isn't as soon as I would've liked. So don't blame yourself! The comments were great and awesome and I really glad they like Fem!Denmark! well, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Lukas really should have known better. He should have and there is no use denying it. He didn't know what caused his rare lapse of judgement.<p>

Perhaps it was the endless hours of waiting for his part in the concert, accomplished by stretching out his already barely existing patience. His own nerves at the moment of his performance, his perfect but at the same time first solo in front of a _really_ large crowd. It could have been just his relief that it was over, for as much as he loved music (especially own of his own making) one could only take so much of a four hour concert before it became tedious.

But what really makes him irritated at the whole spectacle was he took little notice even when the universe threw him Odin-sized hints.

"A girl you say? Well that is hardly out of the ordinary," one voice started but was shoved aside by an annoyingly tittering one.

"A girl it had _seemed_ but it is an impossibility to say the least."

"Oh I _know_! How that, whatever it was, could just barge right in is implausible!"

"But surely the guards-"

"Oh heaven's, it was a frightening sight. She just shoved herself through them, as if they weighed nothing but paper to her!"

It was at this moment Lukas turned towards them, his interest piqued.

" But of course, not even the best can hold down true thugs if they wanted their way!"

"Thug? I'm not sure, she seemed to bouncy to be any real threat-"

"Nonsense! No _proper_ lady would be seen gallivanting like that, and did you see her apparel? Dreadful!"

"And that hair? It was as if it belonged to a home of a rat colony!"

"Such an appalling display, and when she opened her mouth?"

"Such disrespect, she is a lucky one that it was intermission!"

"Such unlady-like behavior," another voice groused.

By the time of this comment, Lukas was turned fully to the conversation. He felt his brother hovering near him as he observed the rather obnoxious gossip as well before glancing up at his elder.

"Lukas, do you think?"

Turning to look at his brother, he knew they shared the same thought. That this unruly creature sounded an awful lot like..

"LUKAS!" He barely had time to turn his head at the noise before he was ambushed at the side, seeing only a flash of red and blond before a body, a taller and rather fully compact body, rammed into his, catching him in a crushing hug. Glancing up warily he found himself immersed into two pairs of rather mirthful but deep, deeper than you'd think possible for the Dane, light blue eyes.

Averting his gaze as he flushed, rather deeply if you knew him,he struggled to push at her. "Y-you.."

But Dani only laughed. loud and proudly, as she brought in the smaller blond for another hug as she beamed, not only clearly pleased but also momentarily forgetting the others as they stared.

"Dani? I thought you were at an away game?" Tina asked curiously, a confused expression fixing on her face.

Sure enough, as Lukas pushed himself out of the embrace, the Dane was wearing her basketball uniform consisting in only a pair of above the knee-high shorts and that thin sleeveless top. Her hair, already a mess on a good day, was wild and soaked sweat, as it most of it escaped her usual ponytail leaving very little actually bound. Specks of snow were stuck in her hair. Lukas frowned, not necessarily the right type of outfit for a winter night but was no where near the attire of a "thug". The women at these events tended to exaggerate though. He started back to reality when Dani gave her response.

"Oh, right! You wouldn't believe it! So we get up there, took us nearly an hour with the storm and everything, only to find that they had cancelled it! For no good reason? Can you believe that?" she exclaimed righteously, a glare now on her face as she slammed her hands on her hips, looking very unjustified.

"I's a bl'zz'd." Berwald clarified, coming up from behind Tina all the while startling her in the process. Dani only glared back at her cousin, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest as she started fearlessly into her cousin's eyes.

Lukas only sighed, seeing the fight that ignited into the Dane's eyes once the Swede had spoke up. He was by now, used to the bickering that the two cousins would become evolved in but it was always tiresome. It was typical that Dani could not be like any other girls in school, who feared the Swede teenager deeply, even his own girlfriend. But if anything, she got even more fired up when Berwald would show up. It was ridiculous really, how the two brought out not only the best but the absolute worst in each other. It was the same stubbornly defiant gene they shared, that made people see just how they were related.

It was at Dani's enraged shout that brought the Norwegian back to reality.

"Oh, please! Those wussy referees wouldn't know a blizzard from a snow cone," she grumbled.

"But it's there job to make sure its safe for everyone Dani," Tina tried to cut in before another fight broke

"Safety? Please! From what, an inch or two? 'Cuz that was all it was when we got there! It only really started getting bad when we were on our way back and we in the mountains. Driver said we were lucky that we didn't just slid right off the road", it was at this moment that the blond took a breath as she took on a pondering expression, almost wistful before a huge grin broke over it, "Oh, wouldn't that have been AWESOME though?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow at the childish excitement in the Dane's eyes.

"Only someone of your caliber would think wrecking a bus in a frigid mountain setting would be entertaining," he muttered as he slipped off his concert jacket and took a seat.

The remark bounced off the blond athlete effortlessly as she hurried to take a seat next to the exasperated blond.

"Aw, how sweet of you to say Norge," she laughed, oblivious to the way the Norwegian flushed slightly at her comment.

"But Dani, you still haven't answered my question! How'd you get here? The Academy is nearly 20 miles away from here, surely you didn't walk here did you?" Tina questioned cautiously.

Dani just looked up and blinked, that wide grin never leaving her features.

"Ah, no course not," she seemed to sag with relief.

"Oh well, that's good becuase-" she began but was cut off by another careless comment by the other blond girl.

"I ran of course!"

This seemed to stop whatever movement that had been going on in the group, except for the single movement in where they looked out to the nearby window. The sound of the howling wind unmistakable as snow pelted the glass at high speeds. Even Eirik, usually as cool and collected as his brother, had a shocked look on his face.

"You what?"

" I said I-" the Dane began again before she was cut off herself.

"I heard you!"

Confusion slipped onto her features. "Then why'd you say wh-" she started again only to be cut off for the second time.

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Dani, you didn't actually ran in that storm did you?"Tina asked bewildered, only to have Dani blink at her all the while keeping that grin stretched across her face.

"'Course I did! How else was I gonna get here before it ended?' she asked.

"But couldn't you have them drop you off, or hitch a ride, or something?"

"Well, I asked the driver to drop me off but only the seniors could be dropped off without a note plus if I had waited for someone to give me a ride or wouldn't have even been in time to see Lukas' part at all," she explained.

"So y'u ran."Dani grinned that smug smirk of hers, nodding at her cousin's confirmation.

"I ran."

"Yeah, and with only you in that uniform of yours," Eirik started only to be cut off as a another voice butted its way into the Nordics conversation, a loud voice that hadn't been there before.

"And what an awesome uniform it is too," the obnoxious tone of Gilbert cut in.

Lukas narrowed his eyes at the Prussian while Dani, ever the oblivious one, just grinned at the albino that had come up from behind her.

"Ah! Gil, what's up my man?" she laughed loudly, holding her fist out in front of her.

Lukas just glared venomously at the albino before he opened his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he bit out dryly, glaring at them through his cool blue eyes.

"What? Can't a guy come to a concert for curiousity's sake?" Gilbert mocked a wounded look, only making Lukas' patience wane further than before.

"Perhaps but you need somewhat of an IQ to enter, this idiot got in because she needs grades up for sports," he muttered stoicly, not flinching as said idiot gave him another fierce hug attack.

"AH, how sweet to say Norge!" she laughed happily, ignorant of the idiot comment.

"Ah fine, you got me! I'm an excort!" Gilbert boasted, as if proud of his new found title.

"Oh, mon ami, the word is escort," a velvety feminine voice called out from behind the albino.

Stretching to see, a rather elegant looking brunette stepped out from the Prussian.

Marianne Bonnefoy.

If there was ever a girl to be jealous of, it would be her. Her beautiful brunette hair, always styled to perfection, was now nestled at the top of her head in the looks of a french bun, with a few brown curly framing the sides of her face. The gown she wore, a glorious and majestic lavender made the Frenchwoman's own purple eyes really pop.

Just what she needed, what a boost for her self-esteem!

Dani grew even more self conscious as she saw the way the brunette glanced over the Dane's own attire, almost scornfully it seemed. What was more mortifying was the next sentence that spit fourth out of the Frenchwoman's mouth.

"Seeking a boytoy, hmmm Lani?"

The flush that had never adorned the tomboy's face could not have been more noticeable at that very moment.

"N-NO! And it's Dani!" she sputtered, clearly out of her element.

"Hmmm, no? I would've thought oui, with how little skin that uniform hides. It is no wonder why all the men flock the girls' practices is it?" she laughed, walking forwards as she brushed past the Nordics, Gilbert following not far behind.

To say, Dani was mortified was to say the least. Burst from her bubble of confidence and the blush standing brought upon her light complexion, Dani took the sides of her Letterman's jacket and closed it around herself as tight as it got. Trying to crumble into herself, a searing hot wave past threw her as she heard a softly accented murmur.

"_But it surely isn't her they are gawking at."_

That single cooment, so carelesss and probably one she was even supposed to hear, but hear she did.

_All she felt then was a sudden cold and it was everywhere_


	3. Raging Out on the Field

Title: Shame On You

Disclaimer: I don't own Denmark or any of the awesome characters of Hetalia, because if I did, I promise you that there would be a whole lotta more Denmark then there is!

**AN: Okay, sorry it's been awhile but I've had others thing on my plate but I feel really good about this chapter, probably my mine best yet. The comments were great and awesome and I really glad they like Fem!Denmark! well, here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ack<em>! Hey!"

Never known for her subtly or gentleness, the Dane's aggressive shots across the ice and the savage look in her eyes was one of pure unadulterated fury. That reminded everyone why she was Team Captain.

_She ruled over the ice._

Usually a great asset, the Dane's teammates were slowly realizing that there was a negative to it as well. Because the sole female player was just plain_ scary_ right now.

"She _does_ know that the tournament is next week right?"

"What tournament? Hell. at the rate she's going we're not gonna have any players to compete with."

The whispers, or as good as a team of hockey players can whisper, just bounced off the girl as she shot forward on the ice, spinning just enough to catch the puck and jut it the other way and towards her goal, smirking as it whizzed past two of the defenders positioned at the half-way line. Though it quickly fell when the player that was _supposed_ to catch it and hit into the goal just a mere two feet away, he was shoved to the side by Gilbert who laughed boisterously as he took the puck himself.

_"But it surely isn't her they are gawking at."_

Dani growled as she shot forwards, easily plowing over her teammates as she raised her stick. That voice echoing around in her head...

"OW! God damn it Dani!"

Dani barely registered the shouts of alarm and then pain as she slammed her stick forward, blind in her self-made fury.

Just as she thrust herself forward on her skates, usually cyan eyes darkened with focus and grit, a loud booming voice broke her from her reverie.

"_Danica Kohler!"_

The rare use of her full name caused her to screech to a halt, grimacing as she realized she was nearly an inch from her teammate, a rather shy and docile Canadian, her stick just centimeters away from his face when he went to pick up the puck that fell in his domain.

"Er- sorry 'bout that!" she laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

But the Mathias or Matthew, or whoever it was, was too busy trembling to accept the apology.

"Sit this one out Kohler," Coach ordered gruffly as he shoved her towards the stands. Stumbling at first, she glanced back irritated as she opened her mouth to protest but the coach beat her to it.

"Sit. It's obvious something is bothering you and a hockey player without a clear head is like a bat without its radar."

"But the tournament is- " she began again only to be cut off again, much to her irritation.

"A week away and we won't win if our team captain blows a gasket," he ordered as he pointed toward the bench firmly, before turning his back on her to address the rest of the team who all seemed to sag in relief.

Deflated, Dani began gliding sullenly over the ice as she headed for the bench, plopping down unceremoniously as she glanced over at her teammates. With a troubled look replacing her previous agitated one, Dani put one side of her face in her palm. Watching morosely as her teammates gliding over the ice, laughing as they talked trash to one another but no one getting upset of it.

What was wrong with her?

With a dejected sigh, she buried her head into the palm of her hands. The coach wasn't wrong. Not about her tension, her loss of control, or even her troubled mind. What was most upsetting was that Dani _knew_ what was bothering her. But she just couldn't come out and say it. It was too embarrassing! How could you talk to your fully male coach that the reason for your aggression is because some stuck-up priss of a girl made a tiny comment about your attractiveness or rather lack of? Then how do you release your inner doubts and worries about the not so sudden attraction to your best friend, your friend who you have known since you were little and who suddenly makes you doubt everything that you are? Because Dani has no doubt that would not go over well with Coach.

He'd probably suspend her from the tournament if he knew she was getting soft.

Wincing at the thought, Dani blew out a puff of air irritated. This wasn't like her! Not to care so much what others thought of her, never! She always lived her life how she wanted, others' opinions never mattered to her. Not when she was teased when she first fell during her skate lesson, not when her handball teammates in elementary found out about her baby blanket, or when the others girls would tease her about not having a mother, or even when they guys would teased her for being a Daddy's girl. She never paid them any heed. Not even when Berwald called her a baby when she broke her arm in wrestling.

Why would she start now?

It was the sharp cry of a whistle that shook the girl out of her thoughts. Looking up bewildered to see the coach looking at her bemused.

"Times up and you're in Kohler," he nodded towards the field before he looked back down at his clipboard.

Dani nodded gruffly, a firm frown appearing upon her face in an attempt to be serious. So as not to arise anything that wasn't needed. But as hard she tried, she couldn't let the small smirk that seemed to pull at the corner of her lips as her eyes darkened once again as she thought once again of a tiny brunette with a sneer on her face.

_What the hell does she know?_

As she skated forward, her teammates looked up with welcomes grins only for them to be wiped clean and replaced of looks of horror and fear. You would've too, if you had noticed the way the Dane's hands were clenched at her sides, hard enough to draw blood.

* * *

><p>"What's do you think is wrong with Dani?"<p>

It wasn't a surprising question Tina asked, for it had been asking ever since the weekend ended two days prior. So it was certainly no surprise either when Lukas didn't even bother glancing away from his meal, knowing where this conversation is heading. Having received no answer, the Finn continued persistently.

"You're not concerned at all?" Although she never specified who she was talking to, everyone could see her eyes focused on the musician who sat across from her. Neither Eirikur nor Berwald looked up from their own lunch or book respectively.

"About what?"

"Don't you think she seems a little off to you? I thought you were her best friend?"

Tina looked at him reproachfully, eyeing him with her wide brown eyes. Lukas didn't even have a chance to respond before an enraged shout filled the common area, disturbing everyone to a point where they glanced to where the shout was coming from.

"OH YEAH, BASTARD?"

The entire Nordic table turned in unison at the sound, only to see their exact topic of interest, though a more enraged version of her. Because there stood Dani Kohler who looked like she was dressed in another one of her uniforms, this time her hockey one. You know, minus all the extra padding and protection she had to wear plus her skates, which all seemed to be packed into the draw string bag that she had thrown over her shoulder. Her hair, drenched and tame for once from her after-practice shower, was tied up in its usual ponytail but loosened as she threw her head backward in an over exaggerated scoff.

"Next time I see you on the ice, I'm gonna body slam you into next WEEK and then use your head as a HOCKEY PUCK!" she screamed furiously, before turning on her heel as she marched away defiantly. She passed the table they all sat at and without as much as a glance, huffing angry puffs of air as she stomped her way up the stairs.

Once out of sight, the table resumed their habitual eating, with the exception of Tina who looked over at the Norwegian knowingly.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sure she's fine."

Lukas just sighed inwardly. Tina was relatively new to their group so she wasn't quite used to the Danish girl's temper yet. She thought everything the Dane got mad at was a call for an intervention. That was most definitely the Dane's fault for always having that smile glued onto her face but it was a rare case that she was truly angry. Dani is the type whose anger will just explode no matter the situation and then she just needs a release. But it's hardly ever a call for a talk, sometimes but not often.

"Ah" a noise from Berwald had Lukas broken from his dream-like state.

Looking over at where Berwald was, the Nordics saw him put his book down for second to retrieve something from the floor only to come back holding up a hairband from his fingers.

"D'ni's," he confirmed. Tina looked at the band to her boyfriend several times before speaking.

"How do you know?"

"Her initials." Tina shipped her head back to Lukas who took it from Berwald.

"What?"

"Her initials. She carves them on the band of metal on them," he pointed to the metal part as the Finn took a hold of it to get a better look.

"Why?"

"She's bizarre," is the only thing Lukas said as he made to stand up.

"Where are you going Luke?" It was Eirikur who spoke this time, looking up at his brother curiously.

"To give it back. She's even more hopeless when there is nothing to hold back that impossible mane of hers."

With each word emphasized it seemed, clearly showing his ire, he made to walk away from his friends and towards the stairs, where he knew he's find the Dane. He was startled however when a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up wearily, he saw it was Tina who stopped him.

"Wait Lukas," Tina said alarmed.

"What now? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Lukas was confused now. Perhaps this was why Lukas never hung out with girls, with the exception of Dani. She never went back on words she previously said. You always knew where you stood with Dani.

" Maybe it's better if I go, "Tina offered with a small smile. Lukas raised an eyebrow, clearly displaying what he thought of that idea. He was not alone. Even Berwald looked up from his book to stare at his girlfriend, sporting a perhaps quizzical expression but you could never tell.

"Why?"

Tina looked taken back, not having expected that. From what she gathered from being in this group the last month or so, she genuinely thought Lukas would've just shrugged it off and continued with his meal. But here he was, the rather infamous Lukas Bondevik staring down at her with his rather frigid gaze.

"Er, well." She struggled to find a reason but she was running into walls. "Well, it's just that...well, maybe it'd be better if Dani had another girl to talk to…ah.." Tina sweat dropped at the reaction she got, which was a bunch of blank stares. She thought it was a good one herself!

"You know you're about to go after Dani right?" Eirikur deadpanned. Tina looked back startled.

"But she's still a girl."

"N't re'lly, n't like you wo'ld th'nk," Berwald confirmed, not looking up from his obviously interesting novel.

"Besides," Tina turned to look back at the stoic blond before her, "what makes you so confident that you could get through to her any better than any of us?" Lukas concluded. Tina was silent.

"Lukas knows Dani's temperament better than anyone Tina," Eirikur concluded.

Tina though shook he read slowly as she moved away from the table, grabbing the hairband and her bag as she did so.

"Years of camaraderie can only get you so far, sometimes you need a new ingredient to bring out the flavor," she said as she descended toward the stairs.

Surely talking to Dani isn't the obstacle that make it out to be, right?

* * *

><p>Okay. So maybe they had some reason in what they had been trying to say<p>

These were Tina's thoughts as she stepped out onto the school roof, hoping to find the raging Dane that had left in a fury only moments before and find her she had.

Though perhaps not in the way she imagined.

Because there before her stood the Dane, just as angry as she had appeared in the cafeteria. Standing in a confrontational position, her arms spread out all the while her hands clenched into fists and her foot placed just a bit farther in front of her than the other, huffing rather loud puffs air, a rather worn soccer ball by her side.

The wall she was currently hiding behind had huge craters impacted in it. Soccer-ball sized craters to be exact. There seemed to be at least forty different ones.

Okay. This is no big deal. Dani was just another girl, just like her. No different. If anything she was simpler, she was Berwald's cousin. All the more easier. Repeating the manta in her head, she took a deep breath before coming out from her hiding place, determined to speak with her.

"Dani, Moi-" she began to say but was cut off quite drastically.

For a rather fast, nearly sonic fast, ball whizzed past her face only to be imbedded in the wall just behind her. A few centimeters away.

Oh God.

Feeling weak, she trembled as she slid down the wall in shock, barely registering the panicked, loud voice of the person she had addressed first.

"AH! Tina? Oh Odin, are you okay?" Tina would have replied if not for the athlete shaking her effortlessly.

"Ah, Dani! I'm fine, I'm fine!" she cried out, relieved when the grip melted away. But her shock had not ended.

Because that ball that lay right beside her now, having fallen from the crater it had been imbedded in, was not a soccer ball. No. It was a handball. Dani did not kickbut _threw_ it.

Okay. So maybe the rumors of Dani being one of the strongest students in school weren't a mere exaggeration.

Turning back to the other girl she smiled a somewhat shaky smile at the Dane, who returned it full force.

"Ah, gudskelov, 'Waldy would've killed me if I had KO-ed his first girlfriend!" Dani laughed relieved.

Tina smiled, no longer shaken, as she allowed the taller girl to help her to her feet as well as brushing off the rubble that she had got on her school skirt.

"So what brings you up here? Figured you'd be with Berwald," Dani questioned as she bent down to grab her fallen handball, nestling it between her arm and side.

"Well, I was, had been, but I heard the commotion you made and I-" she began before the Dane laughed, nervously.

"Oh, you heard that?"

People back in Scandinavia probably heard it.

"It's just well, you have been somewhat distant lately," Tina began only to be cut off again.

"Oh, have I? I didn't really-" The Dane began only to be cut off, surprisingly by Tina this time.

"Yes you have. Ever since the-" she paused considering the tension that appeared in the Dane's shoulders and face "the concert," she finished lamely.

There is silence. It is unnerving, Tina thinks. For in all the months she's been around the rather exuberant girl, never once was anything reduced to silence. Perhaps what makes it all even more uncomfortable is that the smile that had never left now seems to have vanished.

"It _is _because of the concert isn't it." While phrased as a question, both of them know it's a confirmation than anyone else.

Dani doesn't reply, can't reply. She can only turn her back as she walks towards the center of the roof silently before she sits down, I=a bit sullenly too. Tina swallows thickly as she follows suit, coming behind the girl, whose eyes are darkened with the turmoil festering up inside of her.

"You can tell me you know, I won't tease you for it."

That must be it, Tina realizes. It is in the way the Danish girl whips her head towards her, eyes earnest and doubtful, that she sees the answer.

"It was what Marianne said, right?"

…

…..

…

"…Ja."

A smile. "I see."

Tina made to sit beside the other girl, making sure to fold her legs accordingly as to avoid any embarrassing mishaps. Dani apparently didn't care, with how she had plopped down carelessly as she sprawled her legs out in front of her right as she leaned back onto the palms of her hands. "It's nothing really." Placing the ball down between her legs she started swirling her finger on its surface, making idle doodles, invisible ones but doodles none the less.

"It can't be of it gets you to act this way."

"The truth shouldn't bother me!" she exclaims loudly, her hands curling into fists in front of her chest.

"Truth? What truth?"

If anything Tina is confused more than ever.

"In the way she looked at me, that everyone looked at me! As if I was some natural disaster! With how Marianne said no boy would ever gaze at me with anything more than friendliness, won't see me as anything other than one of the guys! As someone to back you up in a fight or to help with your slap-shot! That will be what everybody, anybody, even what Lukas will ever think-" she ranted, her speech getting louder and more passionate as she went on only to stop short at the Norwegian's name, slapping her hands over her mouth in shock.

Her slip up did not go unnoticed.

"_Lukas_?"

Dani groaned dramatically as she hid her face in her palms, moving to lay down so as to hide in mortification., waiting for the laughter to come.

….

Any minute now.

…

…

"I knew it!"

It was that excited exclamation that had Dani snapping her head up to look at the other girl incredulously.

What?

"Oh I knew this would happen! Congratulations Dani!" Tina learned over and hugged the taller girl excitedly, who was still numb in disbelief.

"On what? That I never even had chance in Hell?" she exclaimed bitterly. Tina's smile slipped away as she looked at the other girl curiously.

"What?"

"Lukas would never like me as how I am," she murmured sullenly.

"He's your best friend, or course he-", Tina started off sympathetically only to be cut off.

"As a friend, yeah, but not as a girl. Never."

"Dani, you know that's not true."

"Yes it is!" Dani looked affronted.

Tina looked at the other girl dubiously. She would have thought it was one of the Dane's many pranks but she knew that vulnerable look in her eyes, not having seen it on the Dane before but so many other girls with herself included. She truly believed Lukas would never like with how she was. What Berwald always told her about his cousin now echoed in her mind.

_She's j'st obl'v'ous._

She just brushed him off at those points, thinking maybe the Dane didn't want to acknowledge the obvious attraction she had to the Norwegian. But this girl that sat before her was fully realized in her feelings for her best friend. It wasn't shyness or worry that stopped her, but rather a lack of confidence. Tina would have laughed at anyone who would've said that about the Danish girl before, but looking at her now Tina realized with jolt that it was true. Not only was she perfectly positive that Lukas would never see her as anything but his tomboy best friend but something even more drastic.

She had no idea that Lukas already felt the same.

Oh yes, no one had any idea that she knew, with the exception of Berwald who she spoke to about it on various occasions. She saw the way the musician's cheeks got a smidge darker when the Dane would ran up to hug him or if she smiled an extra wide smile in his direction. The way his blank stare became a little more hostile when he was Dani greet Gilbert or any of her teammates in a similar fashion. How only she and she alone was allowed to call him Norge, a rather embarrassing childhood nickname she learned. How the Dane could get him to do anything, no matter how much he resisted, with that grin and wide blue eyes of hers. How he never gave anyone the same treatment.

Only for Dani.

Tina smiled at the thought. They both loved each other intensely, Justas much as her and Berwald but they did nothing about it. Dani would forever remain oblivious and Lukas would stay silent with his insults and jabs, all which would have that hidden undertone of affection.

All they would need is a push, really.

Tina brightened up at the thought. She could do it for sure! Dani believed Lukas would never like her if she wasn't those dignified girls that followed him endlessly and Lukas never wanted Dani to change who she was.

If one was pushed far enough there would bound to be a confrontation that a confession!

"That's it," she squealed excitedly, snapping Dani would of her depressed thoughts.

"What's it?" she asked curiously, forgetting her earlier slump.

"I'll turn you into a girl!"

It was now Dani to look astonished, her light cyan eyes widening at the Finn's words.

"A girl? Aren't I that already?"

"Apparently not to your standards. All you need is some pruning, seriously, and Lukas won't be able to resist," Tina smiled excitedly.

"You really think so?" the Dane questioned, her regular smile starting to form at her lips.

"I know so."

"Your awesome Tina," the Dane laughed loud and happy, her grin coming full force as she leaped up energized.

"But there are some ground rules you have to follow, to ensure your path is secure," the Finn warned, waving her finger in the taller girl's face.

It was no surprised really that Dani hesitated, never have been one for rules. But the mere thought of Lukas liking her, just the same way she thought of him. As a potential lover, a girl, it was too much for the Danish girl to resist. Nodding a bit reluctantly, Dani moved to gather all her hair in her hand so as to tie it up again before Tina's gentle hand caught hers in the motion. Halting her movements, Dani looked at the Finn curiously who only smiled knowingly.

"The first step, I think, is letting your hair hang down for a change."


	4. A Walk Without Hans

Title: Shame On You

Disclaimer: I don't own Denmark or any of the awesome characters of Hetalia, because if I did, I promise you that there would be a whole lotta more Denmark then there is!

**AN: Okay, sorry it's been awhile but I've had others thing on my plate but I feel really good about this chapter even if it's just to get off the shopping thing. The comments were great and awesome and I really glad they like Fem!Denmark! well, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Quirks, Tina reasoned, were a part of everyday life and were ingrained in human nature. No one was perfect and Tina came to expect oddities in every person she had come to meet in the short time she had spent at the Academy. Though at the same time, she had never seen so many quirks squashed and rammed inside one girl...<p>

"Now I'm putting Hans in you care Berwald" Dani explained as she unlatched the numerous locks and chains that curtained a vibrant cherry red bicycle.

Berwald stood by Tina with his hands crammed in his pockets, giving a noncommital 'hn'. Looking up sharply from from the fifth and final lock, Dani glared up at her relative fiercely, her light blue eyes darkening with annoyance.

"I mean it! I don't want to see a scratch on him!" Dani ground out as she put in the last code, grinning briefly as the chains and locks all came loose and collided to the ground a once. With a cheery whistle she scooped up her various security measures and dumped them in her backpack, careful to avoid the pastries left over from lunch. She stood up for a mere second before she was shoved to the side as Berwald saddled himself on his cousin's usual mode of transportation. Huffing in annoyance, Dani bit her cheek to avoid shouting.

It was best not to aggravate the person who was escorting her bike home, who knows what he'd do to it?

Moving to stand by Tina, they watched as the taller blond started on the pedals and made his way down the bike ramp and onto the pavement. Tina waved happily to her boyfriend, only to stop catching the sight of a bouncy Dane. Literally. Hopping from foot to foot anxiously, Dani cupped her hands around her mouth to shout out at her cousin's retreating back.

"Be careful! Avoid any sharp turns!", she warned, waving her arms wildly at the departing figure who didn't so as much as give a dismissal gesture as he exited the school parking lot. Brows kniited in annoyance. "Berwald! Are you listening to me? I SAID BE CAREFUL!" As fists shook in justified outrage, Tian could only stand by smiling sheepish at the wide ranged looks they were getting.

It was only as they began their trek off the Academy property did she risk a glance at Dani to speak.

"Was that all really neccessary, Dani? I mean, it's just a bik-" Tina tried to say pleasntly, determined not to let exasperation seep into her voice, but a sharp shout into her ear stopped short whatever she had been about to say.

It was a curious thing, she thought. Was this abrubtly cutting short other people's perfectly good sentances just something to expect when conversing with Dani or was she just special?

"Hans is not just a bike! He's my baby!"

It was at Tina's look of 'Oh come on' that Dani sighed exasperated.

"Look, I just got him this summer specifically for the Biking Club, so he's brand-new! The last time I got a new bike before that was when I got Berwald's hand me down big boy bike when I successfully mastered the art of riding without training wheels."

At Tina's surprised expression, Dani let out a laugh.

"Yeah and if you think I'm joking about that..." Dani jokingly trailed off as they continued on their way, with Dani continuing the topic at hand.

"I still can't believe I had to find someone to ride him home for me and on such short notice! I'm just relieved that Berwald's basketball practice was cancelled so he could take Hans ahead of us," the Dane moaned dramatically, "I ride him everyday, from morning to afternoon. From all my practices after school!This will be his first ride without me!"

"I'm sure _Hans_ will be alright this one time, I had some things I thought we should discuss," Tina laughed, amused by the Dane's childishness. Dani only pouted in response.

"Alright, I wouldn't have fared well on Hans today _anyway_, what with you refusing to give me back my hair tie," the Dane muttered grudgedly, eyeing the band that was wound along the delicate wrist of Tina.

"You'll thank me for this Dani, though it probably would have probably gone off better if you had told me _prior_ you didn't have a brush or even _a comb_ at school," Tina huffed, slight irritation creeping in at the fact that no one noticed the Dane's recent breakthrough. If anything it added water to the already doused flame that was Danica Kohler when _Marianne_ made another one of her famous snide comment on the taller girl's hair.

"Why would I need a brush at school? I have a hair tie!"

"And a comb?" Tina was met with a grimace.

"Well, those are just the makings of the Devil! How can anyone stand those things? They gnarl my hair up worst than if it was a weed-whacker!" Dani exclaimed incrudlously.

Well, that's good to know. It was probably due to the fact of the sheer thickness of the Danish girl's hair, Tina amused, reminding herself to check combs off her list when they did get around to the hair maintence part.

"So where are we off to exactly?" Dani questioned, turning to look at the much shorter girl who simply beamed in response.

"To your house! I want to check the inventory you have at your disposal, before we go off towards the Mall," the Finn explained, an excited smile litting up her face at her plan, which only made Dani grimace but not for the reason you'd think.

It was actually not well known how the super market was actually like a second home to the Dane. In fact, her earliest memories consisted off stopping at Karpusi's Market after kindergarten to stock up on ingredients for dinner that night. For it was at that age she tired of take-out and tv dinners, while nice they never made up for real home cooked meals, which Dani didn't know even existed before sleep overs at the Bondevik Household. It was through Lukas' mother that Dani had learned how to cook at first, eventually branching off on her own with the help of loaned cookbooks. One bite from her father as well was enough to ensure her a spot in the kitchen from then on as well, it almost came as an expectation. Not that it greatly bothered her, for even at that age she'd been eager to help her single parent with all she could.

So it was not a lie to say that Dani was not familar with stores, but Dani seriously doubted it was the kind of store they were heading for.

"Okay, so where exactly_ is_ your house?" Tina asked hesitently, embarrassed that she's know Dani for months and never had the thought to ask before.

"Oh, it's this cute little cottage on Leif Erickson Drive!" the Dane luaghed cheerfully, picturing her childhood home.

"L-leif Erickson? That's so far..."Tina murmured, a growing weariness creeping into her voice as the other girl laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I always bike-"

"But's it's on the other side of town!" If Dani caught the surprised tone in the other blond's voice, she didin't let on. She just laughed again, loud and boastio.

"Yeah, that's why it's such an easy trek!"

Suffice to say there wasn't much talk, just the Finn's sweatdrop and huffing accomapined by a cheerful whistling by the Dane.


End file.
